playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fearless
Fearless is the first downloadable stage. It is a mash-up between Heavenly Sword and WipEout.https://twitter.com/notaxation/status/275778260967759872 It costs $1.99 in the PlayStation Store. Fearless is available in Arcade, Trial, Ranked and Unranked modes whether it's been purchased or not. However, it must be purchased to be used in local Vs Mode. A host who's purchased the stage may also select it for play. There is a trophy avaliable if Nariko uses her Level 3 Super Move, The Goddess, on this stage. However, it can only be obtained if the player has purchased the stage and it doesn't work while fighting online. Unlike every other "use a character specific level 3 in a specific stage" trophies which are Bronze trophies, this one is a Silver trophy. Stage Description The match starts on a small rounded platform, slightly wider than Dojo. Not long after the match starts, a WipEout track appears out of nowhere, while the hovercrafts race on it. When they reach to the waterfall, a racer uses a Plasma and hits the platform that causes it to tumble and land players into the bottom part of the stage where a wooden structure is on the left side and the Mag-Strip track (that seems to a resemblance to Moa Therma) on the right. The track, however, is made of an electro-magnetic materials that lets hovercrafts keep sticking to the track at any orientation but can shock any player that hits it. Be aware that hovercrafts coming towards the play area that can knock anyone out in its way. Characters Appearing in Stage *Kai (Heavenly Sword) *Bohan's Army (Heavenly Sword) *Wipeout AG Racers: **Feisar **Harimau **Auricom **Ghost Ships Music The first half of the stage is a remix of the original Fearless (Second Version) by Nitin Sawhney. The second half of the stage is an original track which takes heavy inspiration from the song "Cardinal Dancer" by Tim Wright (a.k.a CoLD SToRAGE), one of the few non-licensed songs from the original WipEout. Fearless - Heavenly Sword This plays in the Fearless stage before the invasion of WipEout. Fearless - Heavenly Sword (FULL & UNRELEASED) Full version of the Heavenly Sword mashup for the level Fearless, not fully used in the final game. Fearless - WipEout This plays in the Fearless stage during the invasion of WipEout. Fearless - WipEout (FULL - DEMO) Demo version of the WipEout mashup for the level Fearless, NOT used in the final game. Fearless (Full/Clean Transition) This is Fearless from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, but with the full and clean transition between the Heavenly Sword stage and the Wipeout invasion. Gallery Fearless_Top.jpg|Fearless Top Fearless_Bottom.jpg|Fearless Bottom Hires 0008 epic.jpg|Emmett Graves enters Fearless. Hires 0006 epic.jpg|Kat and Emmett fighting on Fearless's top 1354614312-15.jpg|Kat and Emmett fighting on Fearless's bottom 194px-Harimau_pulse.png|One of the teams in the map Trivia *Nariko's sister, Kai, appears on the stage if Nariko is not selected by any player, she can be seen crawling on the broken pillar platform pieces, sliding down the ladder and running behind the wooden platform, this could be a reference to the Kai chapters in Heavenly Sword. *Fearless is the second stage that descends, the first being Invasion. *If Big Daddy uses Flood on this stage, several of the Bohan Army's hats float from the top of the stage, implying that several soldiers drowned. *On both of the EG-X billboards, the word "Technologies" lacks an "I". *When the stage hazards are turned off, the ships now turned ghost. Ghost ships in the original game are used in Time Trials to compare the player's run with the AI/other players' fastest time run, but only 1 ship is visible. *A FEISAR ship is missing its trail before the stage falls. *If one goes to the very right of the stage they can see the Racers stopped animation at the left most part of the screen. *2 FEISARs are seen, despite not happening in the WipEout games. References Category:WipEout Category:Heavenly Sword Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Refs Category:Stages Category:PSASBR Category:DLC Category:Areas